Through the Looking Glass
by kristin.lenk
Summary: Aftermath of 2.7 MELTDOWN ... Sabotaging the machine had more consequences than any of them could have imagined, especially for Dr. Jones. This is Chapter one. There might be more „So … who the hell are you … and where were you in the timeline we remember, while we were reapeatedly getting our asses kicked ?" „Dead." The word fell from her lips and into the silence like a stone.


„Sam?"

The Boy stopped yelling for his father and stared at her with big, confused eyes.

„Sam, what are you doing here … you know you are not supposed to play outside, it's dangerous. How did you get out? Is your father with you?"

His big brown eyes widened in confusion, as though he wasn't sure how to answer. She looked around, but Ramse was nowhere to be seen. Sam was indeed all alone. A feeling of cold dread crawled up her spine.

„Sam, did something happen at the facility? Is something wrong?"

It was as though a damn had been broken. The little boy nodded fervently.

„The machine, there was something wrong with the machine …something broke. And Dr. Railly, there was something wrong with her too… and then the machine kinda took me, I think. It brought me here"

„Okay…okay." She took a calming breath, forcing a reassuring smile upon her lips that she did not feel, holding out her gloved hands towards him. „Come on, let's go …we'll go back and figure this out, ok?"

He looked at her then, apprehensive and uneasy, and the fear that clawed up her spine grew. He wavered for a second, but then he took her hand and followed her through the trees towards the muddy road where two battred Humvees waited. Whitley gave her a questioning look as she helped Sam get in and closed the door behind him.

„So you were right, it was him. What was he doing all alone here in the woods, miles away from …"

„He said he was splintered here, that there is something wrong with the machine …we need to get home, fast", she whispered with urgency.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

„What the Hell is going on here? There is blood in the corridors, dead bodies ..and I think some german shepherd ran by me in the garage, growling""

The group had been in intense discussion, but upon her suprising entrance everybody swiveled around, guns drawn and pointed at her. To his credit, Ramse lowered his instantly when his eyes fell upon Sam next to her.

„Dad!" the boy let go of her hand and ran into his fathers embrace.

„Sam!"

„I found him out in the woods ….he said the machine brought him there. What the hell happened? I go on a supply run and everybody has a big bowl of crazy for breakfast?"

Over his son's head, Ramse stared at her with a mixture of thankfulness, confusion and trepidation.

All eyes were on her, guns pointing straight at her head.

„Who the hell are you?"

The young woman blinked, rocking back slightly as though the words had struck her like a physical blow.

Cassie, Cole, Deacon, Dr. Jones … everybody eyed her with suspicion. Her blue eyes slowly traveled from person to person. She wasn't tall, but there was a certain kind of power to the way she held herself … she was a fighter. Not only the knife at her belt and the gun at her hip, that she still had to draw, spoke to that. She wore brown leather pants that had seen better days and fit her strong, lean legs like a second skin. Her brown hair was held back in an untidly ponytail, revealing a face with a generous mouth and startling blue eyes. Deacon would not exactly call her pretty, but she was striking in a no nonsense-way.

„Okay …." She took a deep breath, holding out her hands, palms up as though to keep them all at bay. „Okay …you said this could happen once we got closer, once we changed time….events. You said there might be some kind of ripple-effect, like people dissapearing … alterations to the timeline. That ist the point of this anyway."

Her eyes found Dr. Jones and held her gaze. „You told me a hundred times. And …I was prepared for it, at least I thought I was but this ….this I was not prepared for. I mean … this is different. You …you don't know who I am?"

Dr .Jones' eyes narrowed slightly as she took a few steps towards the stranger.

„Should I?" she asked.

A look of pain washed over the other woman's features like stormclouds chasing over a darkening sky, but the expression dissapeared so fast that later Deacon could have sworn that he imagined it. She nodded, seemingly more to herself and faced Jones.

„Mama …" she said softly enough, but her voice carried through the silent room nonetheless.  
„Weißt Du wirklich nicht wer ich bin?"

Now it was Dr. Jones who looked like she had been struck. The blond scientist fumbled blindly for a chair, gripping the edge oft he table tight enough to make her knuckles white.

„What language ist that?" whispered Cole to Cassie who watched the events unfolding with captivated tension.

Her eyes never strayed from Jones as her face took on a horrified expression.

„German …."

Cole had guessed before she even answered and with a sickening certainty he suddenly knew who the newcomer was.

Jones shook her head, staring at the brunette with equal parts of desperation and heartbreak. And Cole was pretty sure that he had never seen so much emotion in the scientist's face. She shook her head.

„That is impossible. It can't be."

„Du siehst aus, als hättest Du einen Geist gesehen …heißt das…. War ich nicht immer hier, Mama?"

„What are you telling her?" Deacon asked, leveling the gun at her for emphasis.

„I said that she looks at me like she is seeing a ghost. I asked her, if what I fear is true … that somehow my reality has not shifted, but yours seems to have …in a major way. I asked her, if I have not always been here." She answered without taking her eyes of Jones.

„You haven't. I have never seen you before …none of us have. You could be anyone. How do we know this isn't a trick …you could be here to infiltrate us, sabotage us …"

The slender brunette rolled her eyes.

„I cannot believe you of all people holding a gun on me. ALL of you ….from where I am standing, this is crazy. I have known you for years … you, Cole, Cassie, Ramse … we are friends, you are my family. After everything we've been through, all that we have lost …. All these years trying to stop the army of the twelve monkeys, what they could never do, break us …. Time has apprently managed that all by itself now."

„That is a very sweet, heartfelt story …kudos to you but …."

„Oh come on, Deacon. Seriously? If I was lying, how would I have even gotten in here? How would I know the supersecret code to enter the facility that neither you nor Cole or Ramse know? Why would I bring supplies … and him!"

Behind her the door opened and Whitey strode in, staring at them.  
„What is going on here?"

„Where did you come from?" Ramse asked, pushing Sam behind him.  
The soldier eyed them all as though they had lost their minds.  
„We were on a supply run. Why are you waving your guns around, what happened here? I found several dead bodies out there. There are bullettwholes in the walls …"

„So you know her?" Cole asked, pointing at the young woman.

„You don't?" Whitley asked incredolously, raising his eyebrows.

„Timeshift." She sighed in explanation, shaking her head. „Good thing you apparently existed in their timeline …"

„So what she is saying is true? She lives here? She is a part of Project Splinter?" Ramse inquired.

Cole lowered his gun first, shaking his head. This whole timeshift thing was starting to give him a headache. His eyes focused on Jones, who still sat in her chair, eyes fixed on the young woman….and he could see it now. The eyes …. The startling blue eyes …and the spine of unbending steel.

„Always has been … as far as I remember. Longer than any of you … " Whitley said, throwing Jones an uncomfortable look. „You don't remember her?"

„No." She answered tonelessly, shaking her head sadly. „You can lower your guns now … she is not a threat". Her voice was tired.

„So … who the hell are you …and where were you in the timeline we remember, while we were reapeatedly getting our asses kicked ?" Deacon asked. Cassie closed her eyes in silent understanding. „Don't …" she whispered pleadingly, but it was too late.

She looked straight at him then, her blue eyes studying his face with a crestfallen intensity he could not place.  
„Dead."

The word fell from her lips and into the silence like a stone. Her voice sounded hollow as she said it and an expression of profound loss crossed her face that stirred something frightening in him.  
Her eyes sought out Jones again, searching her icy blue gaze …so much like her own.  
„I am dead, am I not? In der Zeitlinie an die du dich erinnerst, gibt es mich nicht …. Ich bin …ich war tot, nicht wahr, Mama?"

Jones nodded, her face sad. „Ja …das warst Du. Aber jetzt …"  
 _(Yes, you were. But now …)_

„Jetzt bin ich hier."  
 _(Now, I am here)_

„Preferrably not in german, princess. Who the hell are you?"

„She is my daughter, Mr. Deacon." Dr. Jones finally said. „Her name is Hannah."


End file.
